Villains of Denji Sentai Megaranger
=Evil Electric Kingdom Nejiregia= The Evil Electric Kingdom Nejiregia (邪電王国ネジレジア, Jaden Ōkoku Nejirejia?) are invaders from another Dimension ruled by an entity called Javious. Their names and appearances are all about twisting and distorting. They are stationed in the Gran Nejiros (グランネジロス, Guran Nejirosu?) fortress, which transformed into the giant robot Death Nejiro (デスネジロ, Desu Nejiro?, 51) in the series finale, which could regenerate severed limbs as well as bind and electrocute his victims with cables. Was finally destroyed along with the Mega Voyager in the finale when Hinelar self-destructed the Death Nejiro from the inside to attempt to blow up the Megarangers and the Mega Voyager. Evil Electro-King Javious I Evil Electro-King Javious I (邪電王ジャビウス1世, Jadenō Jabiusu Issei?, 2-43) is the ruler of Nejiregia. He appears only as a giant eye on the viewscreen of the Gran Nejiros. Very little is known about him, and he is killed when the last of the Nejirangers, whose life forces had been connected to his, were destroyed by the Megarangers. Upon his death, Javious was revealed to be the nucleus of Nejiregia itself which faded away upon his death. Only Javious' heart remained, which Hinelar used to power his Hinelar City. Dr. Hinelar Dr. Hinelar (Dr.ヒネラー, Dokutā Hinerā, Twisted?) is the leader of the Nejiregia invasion party. He was originally a cybernetics scientist named Dr. Samejima (鮫島博士, Samejima-hakase?), who made studies on space exploring suits and lost his beloved daughter in one of this experiments, destroying his reputation and scarring him. He later worked with Kubota on an interdimensional project, being the first to discover the existence of Nejiregia. A year later, Samejima decides to enter the dimension to prove its existence in spite of Kubota's pleas not to be reckless and ended up becoming Javious' right hand man. Hinelar later plotted and successfully killed Javious through the Nejirangers, to become the new high leader of the Nejiregians. After the destruction of Javious, the nejire dimension closed making Hinelar build Hinelar City (ヒネラーシティ, Hinerā Shiti?) in which he intended to concentrate all mankind as data cards. Soon after Shibolena's demise and the destruction of his City, Hinelar gained a second 'fighting' form to battle the Megarangers himself. However, the device that kept his body from warping on itself (a side effect from being in Nejiregia) was damaged and retreated into the Gran Nejiros, turning it into Death Nejiro to pilot it. When the Death Nejiro exploded during the Mega Voyager's sacrifice, Hinelar, still inside while trying to will his body from collapsing onto itself, was killed. Guirail Guirail (ギレール, Girēru, Cutting?, 19-31) was assigned by Javious to be the new commander in Dr. Hinelar's place. Guirail used crueler methods that were different from Dr. Hinelar's, even performing unusual experiments on the Nejire Beasts. Later on, he parasited Yugande to become Giga Guirail (ギガギレール, Giga Girēru?, 30). But when the Super Galaxy Mega used its Super Galaxy Knuckle attack, Guirail cancelled out the fusion to use Yugande as a shield to protect himself. An angry Shibolena try to kill him but Dr. Hinelar stopped and tricked Guirail into taking the NejiGen Capsule pill that gave him tremendous power but didn't bother to tell him that it would rob him of his sanity and mind. This mutated Guirail into an insane beast called Mad Guirail (マッドギレール, Maddo Girēru?, 31-32) who was so powerful that the Super Galaxy Mega was no match for it, having survived its new Big Bang Attack, and upon full power, only caused him to break off a piece of his body that formed into Gigire (ギギレ, Gigire?, 31-32), who could fly through space and blast a powerful laser from his forehead. The MegaRangers were able to escape to the INET moonbase on the Delta Mega where Yuusaku gave them the Voyager Machines. In the end, Gigire, and later Mad Guirail, were the first two to be killed by the Mega Voyager. Shibolena Shibolena (シボレナ, Shiborena, Squeezing?, 1-50) is a cybernetic gynoid modeled after Hinelar's long dead daughter, Shizuka. She was second in command to Hinelar on the Gran Nejiros, a mistress of disguise and illusions. She was also the smart one, often coming up with plans for conquering. Creating Bara Nejire, Shibolena poses as a nun to give off her offshoot's roses to children, turning them into slaves to subject into Akumatherapy to create Petit Bara Nejire. But with one of the children being her new friend Ruri, Chisato arrives and nearly exposes herself as Mega Yellow to wound Shibolena with her Blade Arm. Fortunately, MegaBlue creates a holographic duplicate of Chisato to confuse Shibolena. She was critically wounded near the finale, by MegaRed, while protecting Yugande, and made it back to the Gran Nejiros, to inform Hinelar of Yugande's death, only for her body to explode right before Dr. Hinelar's eyes after she say goodbye to her father. Hizumina Hizumina (ヒズミナ, Hizumina, Distortion?, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is last of Hinelar's creations and Shibolena's "Younger Sister". She has an uncanny resemblance to Shibolena, except she is all purple instead of all blue. She secretly wished to revive Hinelar having grown to miss him with Shibolena's memories, but was betrayed by Gregory when she did her part in reviving the Balban space pirates. She was soon ultimately killed by MegaRed. Bibidebi Bibidebi (ビビデビ?) is a little annoying monster that Hinelar modified to make the Nejire Beasts grow by injecting them with an Gigantification Virus (巨大化ウィルス, Kyodaika Wirusu?), via his bite. If the monster's was completely destroyed, he would suck the remains and blow smoke to enlarge the monster. He apparently died in the Gran Nejiros, when it was destroyed, by Mega Voyager's suicide attempt, to stop Hinelar once and far all. Later, it is revealed that he teleported Hizumina out of the giant robot before the destruction. Nejiregia Mobile Commander Yugande Nejiregia Mobile Commander Yugande (ユガンデ, Yugande, Warping?, 1-8) is a prideful robot general created by Hinelar whom he admires and unconditionally obeys. Being high-strong, Yugande offers to handle the Megarangers himself. Using a divide and conquer strategy to take out the Megaranger members one by one, Yugande gets MegaRed to fight him in a subspace so no one would interfere and nearly kills him as the others manage to breech the barrier with MegaBlack getting hurt as they get their teammate to safety. Later, Yugande calls MegaRed out, attacking him in his enlarged form as the others arrive to his aid. Using Galaxy Mega, the Megarangers weaken him with the Saber Electromagnetic Whip before killing him with the Mega Side Cutter. However, Yugande is later rebuilt through the Nejire Circle into a stronger form, Yugande Strong (ユガンデストロング, Yugande Sutorongu?, 9-31). But as he needed to get used to his upgrade, Yugande remained on the sidelines until the "Ultimate Lifeform" incident, attempting to get his revenge on MegaRed while the monster feeds. Though he manages to damage MegaRed's Drill Saber and nearly kills him, Yugande is driven off by the Multi-Attack Rifle. Later he was critically wounded in Episode 30 when Guirail used him as a shield to protect him from the Super Galaxy Mega's Super Galaxy Knuckle. Yugande had to be modified with various mechanical implants placed on him in order to survive, and was given a better sword called the Dark Crisis (ダーククライシス, Dāku Kuraishisu?), which had three buttons on its handle to activate different attacks such as Dark Blade, Dark Fire, Dark Lightning, and Dark Triple Crisis (all three attacks combined). Yugande uses a special chip to take on a more powerful form and his current body turned red, Super Warrior Yugande (Chō Senshi Yugande, 50). With this new power, Yugande proved to be a difficult challenge for the Megarangers, as he destroyed the Delta Mega, badly damaged the Galaxy Mega and Mega Winger and nearly destroyed the Voyager Machines when he damaged the INET moonbase. But the Neji Reactor inside him got to a critical point and MegaRed was able to kill Yugande for good this time. Evil Electric Squadron Nejiranger The Evil Electric Squadron Nejiranger (邪電戦隊ネジレンジャー, Jaden Sentai Nejirenjā?, 38-43, 48) group were created by Dr. Hinelar from Javious' DNA to counter to the MegaRangers. Unfortunately, the NejiRangers were impatient and wanted nothing more than to kill their Megaranger counterparts. In this way, the NejiRangers were used by Hinelar not only to kill the MegaRangers in suicide attacks, but also to kill Javious by slowly draining him of his "life energy". When badly damaged or enlarged, they transformed from into their monstrous true forms. However, the NejiRangers' urge to kill managed to keep them from passing on, as they used Hinelar's data-card machine to regain physical form and not only resume their goal, but to try to kill Hinelar for using them in the first place. But the MegaRangers managed to digitize them, preserving them as DataCards in the now destroyed Hinelar City. Hinelar found the cards soon after the city was destroyed, and sent them to where no one would ever find them. NejiRed NejiRed (ネジレッド, Nejireddo?, 38-43, 48): Leader, armed with NejiSaber (ネジセイバー, Nejiseibā?). True form, NejiPhantom (ネジファントム, Nejifantomu?, 42-43, 48), is a fire-like monster. Once turned on Dr. Hinelar when he discovered that the NejiRangers were mere pawns in Hinelar's plans, but had his free will removed. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega, Mega Voyager and Mega Winger, later turned into a DataCard. NejiBlack NejiBlack (ネジブラック, Nejiburakku?, 38-43, 48): The fierce member of the five. Armed with NejiRod (ネジロッド, Nejiroddo?). True form, NejiVulgar (ネジヴァルガー, Nejivarugā?, 42-43, 48), is a rock-like monster. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega, Mega Voyager and Mega Winger, later turned into a DataCard. NejiBlue NejiBlue (ネジブルー, Nejiburū?, 38-41, 48): Armed with NejiTomahawk (ネジトマホーク, Nejitomahōku?). The most sadistic of the five, he became obsessed with specifically fighting, and killing MegaBlue. True form, NejiBizzare (ネジビザール, Nejibizāru?, 41, 48), is a crystalline monster. Killed by Wing Mega Voyager, later turned into a DataCard. NejiYellow NejiYellow (ネジイエロー, Nejiierō?, 38-43, 48): Armed with NejiSling (ネジスリング, Nejisuringu?). The cunning member, rival of NejiPink. True form, NejiSophia (ネジソフィア, Nejisofia?, 42-43, 48), is a lizard/hornet monster. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega, Mega Voyager and Mega Winger, later turned into a DataCard. NejiPink NejiPink (ネジピンク, Nejipinku?, 38-40, 48): The brutal member, armed with NejiArrow (ネジアロー, Nejiarō?). True form, NejiJealous (ネジジェラス, Nejijerasu?, 40, 48), is a plant-like beast. Killed by Mega Voyager, later turned into a DataCard. Soldiers Kunekune Soldiers Kunekune (兵士クネクネ, Heishi Kunekune?, Soldiers Wriggling) are Nejiregia's grunts, having twisted faces and using twisted blades as their weapons. They are also able to assume human form. Boss Kunekune Boss Kunekune (ボスクネクネ, Bosu Kunekune?, 14): A black-headed version of the Kunekune able to fire energy from his hands. Posing as a police officer, Boss Kunekune he leads his Nejire Army of Kunekune into taking over Yuuhigaoka Apartment building in the H Ward as part of a plan to secretly replace every people on Earth with Kunkune. When they uncover the plan, the Kunekune attempt to kill off Mega Red and Mega Pink with their massive numbers before Boss Kunekune arrives to finish them off. However, after being defeated by Mega Red's Drill Sniper Custom, Boss Kunkune calls his army to glomp around him to form King Kunekune (キングクネクネ, Kingu Kunekune?), with his head in the heart area. Because he was composed of many Kunkune, King Kunekune could close wounds in seconds. When Boss Kunekune was destroyed by the Galaxy Mega with the Booster Rifle, King Kunekune disassembled in the explosion. Nejire Beasts Monsters created by Dr. Hinelar when a Nejire Egg, a capsule holding genetically altered DNA, is placed on the Nejire Magic Circle (Nejire Mahoujin) and exposed to great amounts of energy, twisting and twirling while Shibolena chants a spell, "Twist and Turn. Assume physical form". Once the process is complete, a Nejire Beast (ネジレ獣, Nejirejū?, Twist Beast) is born and fully matured. There is always some part on the body of the Nejire Beast that is twisted. EiNejire EiNejire (エイネジレ, EiNejire?, 2): The first Nejire beast to be sent down to earth, attacking the Musashi district. The EiNejire could fly through space as well as fire laser blasts from his eyes. Kenta held the monster at bay until the rest of team arrives. Wounded by MegaRed with the Drill Saber, EiNejire retreated into the NejiCrusher, killed off when Galaxy Mega destroyed the giant machine. SaiNejire SaiNejire (サイネジレ, SaiNejire?, 3, 21): This Nejire could create earthquakes when he walked as well as drill through large buildings with the drill on his face. SaiNejire could also deflect blasts from the drill when it was spinning fast. SaiNejire was sent to flush out the MegaRangers, attacking the CG Center where Shun was located. Though Kenta attempted to keep him way from Shun while he was saving his program, SaiNejire destroyed the disc when Shun decided to save Kenta and fight alongside the team. Though defeated by MegaRed's Screw Drill Saber/Saber Slash combo, Hinelar arrives with the modified Bebidebi to infect the Nejire Beast with the Enlarging Virus integrated in Bebidebi's DNA. In the end, the Galaxy Mega destroyed SaiNejire with Mega Flying Cutter. ChameleonNejire ChameleonNejire (カメレオンネジレ, KamereonNejire?, 4): This Nejire was used by Shibolena to project her image across the internet with the digital camera on his shoulder, which in the process would take control of people and have them undergo "Nejirian Teaching" to make them into blood-thirsty sadists. After freeing Miss Nishiyama from the mind-control with Koichiro unconscious, Shun managed to pinpoint the address, only to fall into a trap as they were sucked into a pocket dimension where ChameleonNejire is omniponent as he electricuted the four. Koichiro managed to find the real location and battled ChameleonNejire, overwhelemed by the monster's cameoflage until MegaBlack use Satellite Searcher to negate the effect and managed to free the others. The others arrived in time and used their Final Shoot attack to defeat the ChameleonNejire. Bedidebi arrived soon afterwards and infected ChameleonNejire into a giant, only to be killed by Galaxy Mega's Saber Electromagnetic Whip and Mega Dash Cutter. However, only the Nejire's arm remained with a shard from the MegaSaber in it. EbiNejire EbiNejire (エビネジレ, EbiNejire?, 5, 21): This Nejire, able to launch his pinchers like boomerangs, had his DNA modified with the shard of the MegaSaber found from ChameleonNejire's remains, making his shell impervious to the Galaxy Mega's MegaSaber. He attacked the volcanic mountainside to lure out the Megarangers and allowed himself to be infected by Bedidebi. The programmed Galaxy Mega arrives, only to be overpowered as EbiNejire attempted to send it into the volcano. Once the Megarangers regained control, the GalaxyMega turned the tables and ripped the Nejire's whiskers off. Using the Saber Electromagnetic Whip, the Galaxy Mega grabbed EbiNejire and threw him into the volcano to destroy him. ZouNejire ZouNejire (ゾウネジレ, ZouNejire?, 6): This Nejire possessed superhuman strength, ideal for his mission to knock over an energy system tower in an act of terrorism, resulting with the building's generator undergoing a meltdown that would destroy the city. With Miku in the tower, MegaBlack and MegaBlue had to deal with ZouNejire while MegaRed and MegaYellow used the DigiTank to get her and Shintaro out of the building before taking the cooling the energy rods to stop the meltdown. By then, ZouNejire was enlarged by Bedidebi and tore the tower down as the DigiTank escaped. With MegaPink, the MegaRangers formed the GalaxyMega and defeated the Nejire with swift punches before killing him with Galaxy Mega's Mega Flying Cutter attack. HachiNejire Hachi Nejire (ハチネジレ, HachiNejire?, 7, 21): A stealth Nejire Beast Shibolena sends into space around to cause lightning to strike down every major city in the world. This Nejire Beast could also shoot beams from his eyes and launch a barrage of Space Bees from his "hive blade" on his hand. As MegaRed and the others investigate the Van Allen belt, Kouchirou and Chisato uncover Shibolena's plan to use the mind-controlled staff at the Space Observation Center and other space centers to create an Attack Dispersion Net which HachiNejire would use to take out every city in one hit. He is then blasted back to Earth with the Final Shoot and defeated with the Digital Combination. After being bitten by Bedidebi, HachiNejire battles Galaxy Mega and is destroyed by the Booster Rifle. KoumoriNejire KoumoriNejire (コウモリネジレ, KoumoriNejire?, 9): A Nejire Beast could manipulate sound and signals, KoumoriNejire uses his bats to burns a special soundwave in the CDs that cause those who hear it to commit acts of violence without any memory of it as part of Shibolena's plan to perfect brainwashing on humanity. When Saeko learned of it and attempts to gather the CDs, Shibolena sends KoumoriNejire after her to direct effect her to forced her to commit suicide. But Chisato manages to free Saeko from KoumoriNejire's hold before she joins the fight against him, overpowering him being using the MegaSling to defeat him. After being bitten by Bedidebi, KoumoriNejire attempts to overpower Galaxy Mega with his soundwaves until Saeko's intervention allows Galaxy Mega to destroy Koumori Nejire with the Mega Cross Cutter. Koumori Nejire's remains were gathered and he was recreated as the stronger Neo KoumoriNejire (ネオコウモリネジレ, Neo KoumoriNejire?, 10). With a series of female androids at his disposal, Neo KoumoriNejire proves them with flutes and send them across the world to play the Murderous Soundwave, an enhanced version of the Rage Soundwave unable to be negated. However, one of his robots, Number 167 who look exactly like shun deceased mother , develops a mind of her own as a result of being hit by a truck. Attempting too destroy her, he is forced to fallback after Mega Blue overpowers her. Tracking his creation down, Neo KoumoriNejire uses his Murderous Soundwaves on the Megarangers until 167 comes to their aid and uses Shun's flute negate the Nejire Beast's attack before she self destructs to protect him. Enraged, Mega Blue attacks Neo KoumoriNejire in full fury before defeating him with the Tomahawk Sniper. Once enlarged by Bedidebi, Neo Koumori Nejire is easily destroyed by Galaxy Mega's Mega Dash Cutter. BaraNejire BaraNejire (バラネジレ, Bara Nejire?, 11): This Nejire was partially created from Shibolena's DNA, linking them via the rose on Shibolena's rapier. As a result, Bara Nejire could recover from any wound as long as Shibolena was all right. While Chisato goes off after Shibolena, the other Megarangers have a hard time fighting Bara Nejire who whips the Megarangers with her vines and blast them with her shoulder flowers. Deciding to finish the fight, Bara Nejire allows Bedidebi to bite her and she overpowers Galaxy Mega. However, when MegaYellow defeated Shibolena, Bara Nejire looses her advantage and is destroyed by Galaxy Mega's Galaxy Lance. MoguraNejire MoguraNejire (モグラネジレ, MoguraNejire?) (12): This subterranean-combat Nejire builds a machine to attract a piece of a heat-guiding meteor to Tokyo in order to use its energy to destroy the city in one blow. Managing to overpower Mega Black, but losing a fragment of the meteor, Mogura Nejire falls back and later abducts Mr. Ooiwa and Mega Black. With Mega Black regaining his composure, he saves Ooiwa and fights Mogura Nejire as the others arrive and destroy Mogura Nejire's base. Mega Black then breaks Mogura Nejire's claws off was about to finish him off when Bedidebi intervenes and bites the Nejire Beast. With Mega Black piloting Galaxy Mega, Mogura Nejire is destroyed by the giant robot's Galaxy Lance. FukurouNejire FukurouNejire (フクロウネジレ, FukurouNejire?, 15): This Nejire could hypnotize people and blind/blast them with harsh rays from his large eyes. Fukurou Nejire infiltrates Gojounin Academy's Digital Research to brainwash the genius students through their monitors and have them build digital blueprints for a weapon of mass destruction which he build within the school's basement. Investigating the school as a favor to his friend Souichi, who is possessed by the Nejire Beast, Shun uncovers Fukurou Nejire's plan and fakes being hypnotized to sabotage the weapon. Enraged of being tricked, Fukurou Owl battles the Megarangers until they defeat him with the Digital Formation. After being bitten by, bursting out the school, Fukurou Nejire battles Gallaxy Mega. Improvising a counterattack, Mega Blue places a mirror coating on Galaxy Mega's Mega Shield to deflect the attack back at Nejire Beast's eyes before the robot uses the Mega Dash Cutter attack to finish him off. DokugaNejire DokugaNejire (ドクガネジレ, DokugaNejire?, 16, 21): A Nejire Beast that is fed Hinelar's Nejire Poison, a deadly toxin he is immune which takes effect after 24 hours, to spread it around to kill as many as he can. Dokuga Nejire flies around the city, disbursting the Nejire Poison on his wings, with the Megarangers affected among the 10,000 people and have until 6PM to find an antidote. After a brief falling out after, the Megarangers regroup and manage to break off a piece of antenna as the poison takes effect on them with Mega Black managing to deliver the item to INET to prepares an antidote from the Nejire Beast's immunity. By the time the Megarangers almost loose to Dokuga Nejire without their Mega Suits, they receive the antidote. Using the the DrillSniper Custom and Multi-Attack Rifle, they defeat Dokug Nejire as Bedidebi arrives to bite him. After ripping off his wind, learning that his death would cover the entire city, Galaxy Mega takes Doukga Nejire into space and uses the Booster Rifle to destroy him. GamaNejire GamaNejire (ガマネジレ, GamaNejire?, 17, 21): This Nejire could evolve or devolve a person's development with his two pistols as well as blast lasers from his eyes in battle. He accidentally caused a bunch of Kunekune to act like babies, and turned Miku into "Super Miku" (the boxes on her suit turned gold), who fought him off by herself and got an IQ of 800, but later her body rejected the advancements. Killed by GalaxyMega's Saber Electromagnetic Snake. KinokoNejire KinokoNejire (キノコネジレ, KinokoNejire?, 18): This Nejire could breath fire, throw his shroom hat like a spinning blade and release spores from his body. He was sent to destroy a forest that stood between the Nejiregia and a meteor that was believed to hold great power. Killed by GalaxyMega. SasoriNejire SasoriNejire (サソリネジレ, SasoriNejire?, 19): This Nejire could sting humans and infect them with a virus that would transform them into duplicates of itself. Killed by Galaxy Mega's Mega Dash Cutter. WaniNejire 1 & 2 WaniNejire 1 & 2 (ワニネジレ1　&　2, WaniNejire 1 & 2?, 20): This Nejire was modified by Guirail to split into two after it was "destroyed" by Galaxy Mega. One Nejire could clamp down on enemies with his massive jaw, and the other could blast lasers from his toothy "handjaw". His arrival caused the debut of the Delta Mega to even the odds as thei fire power kills off the Nejire Beasts. MukadeNejire MukadeNejire (ムカデネジレ, MukadeNejire?, 21): This Nejire could blast destructive lasers from its' hand as well as "resurrect" fallen Nejire Beasts with a psychic laser from its' forehead. First to be killed by Super Galaxy Mega. AirjigokuNejire AirjigokuNejire (アリジゴクネジレ, ArijigokuNejire?, 22): This Nejire could create holes in the ground that would trap victims who fell into them. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. AnkouNejire AnkouNejire (アンコウネジレ, AnkouNejire?, 23): This Nejire Beast could turn people into stone with the antennae on his head. He was sent to absorb his younger sibling Komutan on Earth (who'd been befriend by Kenta) to reach his full potential and power. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. BuffaloNejire BuffaloNejire (バッファローネジレ, BaffarooNejire?, 24): A dummy of the superstrong Nejire was sent by Yugande to record the data on the Megarangers on the gem on its' head, which survived the dummy's destruction and was inserted into the real Nejire Beast later in the same episode. Using it, BuffaloNejire could deflect any attacks the Megarangers tried to inflict on him. His arrival signified the arrival of MegaSilver, whose moves were not analyzed by the dummy so the real BuffaloNejire had no defense against his attacks. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. UtsuboNejire UtsuboNejire (ウツボネジレ, UtsuboNejire?, 25): A Nejire species that was being bred by Guirail. Their mission was to poison the humans' water supply on Earth. The original creature was red, but a blue-colored clone was later created, seen, and used by Guirail. The blue one was killed by Super Galaxy Mega, while the red one was killed by MegaSilver. SemiNejire SemiNejire (セミネジレ, SemiNejire?, 26): A renegade Nejire who stole a device to amplify its power. This Nejire could blast powerful sound waves and was very treacherous, not unlike Guirail. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. SangoNejire SangoNejire (サンゴネジレ, SangoNejire?, 27): A Nejire that could slowly transform people into coral, which would eventually kill them in the process. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. ShiroariNejire ShiroariNejire (シロアリネジレ, ShiroariNejire?, 28): A Nejire who could lay eggs and power them up to grow quickly. Killed by the combined efforts of MegaRed, MegaBlack, MegaBlue, MegaPink and MegaSilver. Her larvae, however, hatched and fused together to become Soldier ShiroariNejire. This Nejire was stronger that his mother, and could turn into a swarm of termites to eat through anything (including the MegaRangers weapons) and/or avoid the Megaranger's attacks. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega with a combination of using the Booster Rifle set on freezing gas and then using Super Galaxy Knuckle. ButaNejire ButaNejire (ブタネジレ, ButaNejire?, 29) A monster who created and sold special "Diet Crêpes", while disguised as a chef, that actually induced people to eat anything nearby. While a formidable monster, ButaNejire's weakness was hunger. He would abandon a fight, even if he was winning, to look for food if he became hungry. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Psycho-Nejilar The Psycho-Nejilars (サイコネジラー, Saiko Nejirā?) are more powerful robotic monsters, created by Hinelar using Mad Guirail's remains in the Nejire Beast creation process, that were used following the debut of the Mega Voyager. They differ from the Nejire Beasts due to their heightened psychotic natures and metallic bodies. Lion Nejilar Lion Nejilar (ライオンネジラー, Raion Nejirā?, 33, MegaRanger vs. CarRanger): A superstrong Psycho-Nejilar who could blast the Megarangers with his large cannon and could detonate bombs if the MegaRangers attacked him. MegaRed, with an upgrade to his Battle Raizer, was able to use this new energy to power up his Drill Sniper Custom into the Super Drill Sniper Custom, allowing him to kill Lion Nejilar fast enough before he could detonate any of his bombs. Killed by Mega Voyager. Was resurrected by Kani Nejilar, killed by the Mega Tector powered Megarangers. Yamaarashi Nejilar Yamaarashi Nejilar (ヤマアラシネジラー, Yamaarashi Nejirā?, 34, MegaRanger vs. CarRanger): A Psycho-Nejilar who could turn soccer balls into explosive devices and kick them at humans to blow them up. Was resurrected by Kani Nejilar, killed by the Mega Tector powered Megarangers. Kamakiri Nejilar Kamakiri Nejilar (カマキリネジラー, Kamakiri Nejirā?, 35, MegaRanger vs. CarRanger): A Psycho-Nejilar that took advantage of MegaSilver's short transformation weakness by affixing a time bomb to him set to go off when he reverted to normal. However, MegaSilver managed to upgrade his powers so he no longer had the time limit and was able to defeat him. Killed by Mega Voyager. Was resurrected by Kani Nejilar, killed by the Mega Tector powered Megarangers. Condor Nejilar Condor Nejilar (コンドルネジラー, Kondora Nejirā?, 36, MegaRanger vs. CarRanger): A Psycho-Nejilar that could fly really fast and blast enemies with his beak lasers. First to be killed by Wing Mega Voyager. Was resurrected by Kani Nejilar, killed by the Mega Tector powered Megarangers. Canary Nejilar Canary Nejilar (カナリアネジラー, Kanaria Nejirā?, 37): A Psycho-Nejilar that had an "exchanging beam," allowing him to swap something he had for something someone else had, like his "old man" voice for Chisato's voice and goofy objects for the Megarangers' weapons. Canary Nejilar was sent by an unappreciated Bidebedi and stole Chisato's voice. Killed by Wing Mega Voyager. Tokage Nejilar Tokage Nejilar (トカゲネジラー, Tokage Nejirā?, 39, MegaRanger vs. CarRanger): A Psycho-Nejilar who could photograph the Megarangers through their helmets threatening to blackmail them, although it didn't work. He could also blast lasers from his mouth. Killed by Wing Mega Voyager. Was resurrected by Crab Nejilar, killed by the Mega Tector powered Megarangers. Kani Nejilar Kani Nejilar (カニネジラー, Kani Nejirā?, MegaRanger vs. CarRanger): Had a high-pressure water cannon concealed in his claw (Crab Bubbles) and a strong shell on his back that could deflect his opponent's attacks. Killed by Wing Mega Voyager. Togebari Nejilar Togebari Nejilar (トゲバリネジラー, Togebari Nejirā?, 45): A Psycho-Nejilar whose power grew stronger from the thorns on his hand. It attached a small , mind-controlling earring to people, including Kenta and his classmate Shintaro, causing them to serve Dr. Hinelar and attack their friends. This happened until Kouchiro and the others destroyed the earrings. When Thorn-Needle Nejilar's thorns were destroyed, he lost most of his power and was able to be killed by Mega Voyager. Maboroshi Nejilar Maboroshi Nejilar (マボロシネジラー, Maboroshi Nejirā?, 46): This Psycho-Nejilar could make himself disappear and reappear in various locations. At one point, he confused the Megarangers by going to the southern end of Japan, and then back to Sapporo only to appear behind them afterwards. Killed by Mega Voyager. Tenso Nejilar Tenso Nejilar (マボロシネジラー, Tenso Nejirā?, 47): A Psycho-Nejilar who could suck up earthlings in his vacuum-like laser and transport them into Hinelar City. Killed by Mega Voyager. Jigoku Nejilar Jigoku Nejilar (ジゴクネジラー, Jigoku Nejirā?, 49): A bat/grim reaper designed Psycho-Nejilar who was created to force the Megarangers to expose themselves in their High School, which they did. Though he died at the hands of Mega Voyager, he did managed to turn the heroes' schoolmates and friends against them. Neji Mecha Neji Crusher Neji Crusher (ネジクラッシャー, Neji Kurasshā?, 1-2): Sphinx-like spaceship that utilized a warp-gate to materialize in "our" world (and made a sound effect like a dematerializing TARDIS in the process). Could blast lasers from its' tail. Destroyed by Galaxy Mega. Others Ultimate Lifeform Ultimate Lifeform (究極生命体, Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?, 13): The result of the Tanaka Project to produce an artificial creature which can endure in outer space and feed on energy from its feelers, almost all research relating to the entity was destroyed except a pendant containing a IC Chip holding the DNA sequence. After Shibolena acquires it, she use the data to create a Nejire Beast so that it would destroy humanity after absorbing enough electricity. After losing one of its feelers to the Megarangers, the Ultimate Lifeform enlarges and battles Galaxy Mega until it is destroyed by the robot's Mega Flash Arrow. Category:Villains